


The Art of Love

by ParisWriter



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisWriter/pseuds/ParisWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin was a bit too quick to jump to conclusions when he discovered the Alliance Commander kept manacles in her dresser drawer... And this is the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Here we have another short glimpse into the love life of Anduin and Larraine as they exist in the universe of galaxywolf27's Warcraft series. I wholly blame her for inspiring this one, because the idea for it was sparked by the following exchange between Anduin and Auirana in one of her stories:_
> 
> "You keep manacles in your bedroom?"
> 
> "I started keeping them here after Blackhand's assassins made an attempt on my life… just in case I was ever targeted again, and had the opportunity to take one of the assassins prisoner," [Auriana] explained. "Why? What else would I have them for?"
> 
> "Um… nothing," Anduin said, the tops of his ears going bright red.
> 
> -Lion's Triumph, Chapter 12 by galaxywolf27
> 
>    
>  _I couldn't stop thinking about why Anduin would jump to conclusions which would make him blush, and so this story was born. It grew into something quite a bit more than I originally intended, however, and so here we have this monster one-shot about the secret love life of the Prince of Stormwind._
> 
>  
> 
> _Needless to say, this story is not at all safe for work._
> 
> _Also: I felt I needed to add in just a little something extra to the end, considering that it's been mentioned in her stories that Anduin's rooms are close to a certain someone else's in the castle._
> 
>    
>  _Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!_

**The Art of Love**

Anduin laid on his bed, carefully studying the contents of the book in his hands. As the crown prince of Stormwind he'd been educated in many fields of study, and his priest training had taught him many useful skills... but there was one area in which he had received no tutoring or sage advice and it bothered him. That was why he'd been so pleasantly surprised to find the book hidden away in a corner of the library at Stormwind Keep.

With a soft sigh he turned the page, and his blue eyes went wide at the illustrations he found presented across the next two pages of the book. Squinting a bit, he tilted his head slightly to one side and turned the book in the opposite direction as he studied the _extremely_ detailed drawing and wondered exactly how such a thing was possible.

"Anduin? Are you here?"

He jumped at the sound of Larraine's voice calling his name and quickly shoved the book under the pillows he had been reclining upon, his cheeks coloring pink at her having caught him during his self-imposed studying.

"There you are!" she said once she stepped into the doorway of his bedchambers, smiling at him, and Anduin's first instinct was to look her over. She was dressed in leather hunting breeches and a simple linen shirt in a shade of green which brought out the color of her eyes, her long auburn hair pulled back into the usual ponytail she liked to wear it in.

"Larraine, I uh... I wasn't expecting you so early," he greeted her, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Usually she would sneak in to see him late at night, once his father and everyone else in the castle had been long-retired to their rooms, but he had only finished breakfast an hour earlier.

"I'm sorry, should I leave and come back later?" she asked him, a teasing lilt to her voice. "Perhaps I was interrupting something, judging by the way you're blushing. In which case, I am _very_ disappointed, Anduin. Do you find me so lacking that you feel a need to... take matters into your own hands?"

Anduin blushed even more at her words, and she laughed as she climbed up onto the foot of his bed and crawled toward him like some sort of wild jungle cat stalking prey. He instinctively sat up straighter as she approached, blindly pushing the book farther back under his pillows to prevent her from finding it, then reached out to her once she was within arm's length and tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

Larraine smiled at him and closed the rest of the distance between them, and Anduin pulled her into his lap as he returned her kiss. She brought up her hands to gently frame his face, using her lips and tongue to tease him and tempt him into taking things further, and he let out a quiet moan as he stepped up to her challenge, placing one of his hands at the back of her head to take control of the kiss while his other came to rest against the small of her back. In return, she shifted slightly closer to him and trailed her hand down the length of his arm. He assumed she was going to guide his hand to another part of her body, but when he felt he shift closer again he finally realized what she was _really_ up to – by then, however, it was too late.

"No!" he cried out as he broke the kiss, reaching under the pillows where he had hidden the book. She was faster, though, and grabbed up the volume right from his grasp before rolling away from him and off the bed.

"Now, what have we here?" she mused, looking at the front cover. "The Art of Love, by Giorgio Frenelli."

"Larraine, give that back," Anduin demanded, scrambling across the mattress. He attempted to snatch the book away from her, but she skipped backwards and laughed once more.

"My, my, Anduin," she said in a mock scolding tone as she flipped through the pages of the book. "What would people say if they knew their sweet, innocent prince was reading such _salacious_ material?"

Anduin stumbled off the bed and began to chase her around his bedchambers, his entire face burning scarlet in embarrassment. While he'd been thinking of her when he decided to read the book, she was the _last_ person he'd wanted to discover him reading it – though he figured it was probably better that it was her than his father. Regardless, he still felt ashamed that she had caught him with it.

"I swear – by the Light and everything holy, Larraine – if you _do not_ give me back that book, I'll-"

"You'll what?" she cut off his threat and looked at him over her shoulder with her eyes narrowed, some of the playfulness gone from the tone of her voice. " _Mind control_ me into returning it?"

"Of course not," he assured her with a sigh. He knew he'd screwed up by using a mind control spell on her that one time in Pandaria, but he was a bit surprised that she would bring it up again after more than three years had passed since the incident. Of course, this was exactly the sort of situation where he _would_ use it, if not for the breach of trust.

"Good," Larraine said with a nod, her previous smirk returning, and she returned her attention to the book and began to once more peruse its contents. Anduin simply watched her for a bit before suddenly lunging toward her, attempting to grab her – if not the book itself. She was quicker and more agile that him, however, and she managed to easily evade his grasp.

"How would one even get _into_ some of these positions?" she mused as she looked at the illustrations, tilting her head and turning the book much in the same way he had earlier. "I'm fairly flexible, but I'm not sure I could manage half of these. They just seem so... unnatural."

Anduin attempted to make another grab for her, and she once more skirted away from him. This time, however, he decided to give chase and the two of them ended up running throughout his rooms in a two-person game of keep away.

"Larraine, please... just give me the book," he finally begged her, panting slightly. He held out his hand to her for the book and she walked over to him and placed it into his hand with a sigh.

"Will you at least tell me _why_ you're reading something like that?" she asked him, her words coming out a bit breathlessly, as well.

Anduin looked down at the book in his hand and shrugged. Even though he knew _exactly_ what his motives were for deciding to read it, he didn't want to admit them to her. He hoped she would just let him leave it at that, but instead she took the book away from him and set it aside.

"Anduin," she said his name and reached up to turn his face toward her. "I'm sorry I teased you about the book. You don't have to be so ashamed of it. I'm guessing you were looking for some extra-special, top-secret lovemaking strategies guaranteed to make my eyes roll back and my toes curl."

"Something like that," he admitted, laughing a little at her choice of words. "And it's not like I can go to my father or anyone else for advice."

"I'm not sure what you even need advice _for_ ," she said, shaking her head. "I'm fairly confident that you know what to do."

"I just feel like I could be doing _better_ ," he replied, wincing at the note of desperation he heard in his own voice.

"That's my sweet prince, ever the perfectionist," Larraine said lovingly, wrapping her arms around his neck and stepping closer to him. "You always underestimate your abilities and expect far too much of yourself."

"I _know_ that I could be doing better at it, Larraine," he argued.

"Based upon what?" she asked him. "Haven't I made it _quite_ clear that I enjoy myself when we're together?"

"You do," Anduin assured her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. He leaned down and kissed her briefly and let out a slight moan as he thought about the way she would move against him when they made love and the all wonderful sounds he'd heard her make.

"Then let me guess... You're basing _my_ expectations upon something you read in some book – perhaps one of Khadgar's dirty little romance novels he likes to read?"

"Maybe," Anduin muttered, averting his gaze and blushing.

Larraine laughed and placed her hand against his cheek to turn him back toward her, then raised up slightly to press her lips against his.

"You have always been nothing short of amazing, Anduin," she assured him, her lips brushing against his as she spoke quietly. "Besides, we've only been together a handful of times. We're still figuring things out."

"I know," he said, then kissed her again.

"So promise me, from now on we'll work on it together," she requested.

"I promise," he told her, smiling and resting his forehead against hers.

"Now, was there anything interesting in that book that you might like to try?" she asked him, the corners of her mouth turning upward into a playful smirk. "Which, of course, does not involve attempting to twist my body into something resembling a pretzel."

Anduin chuckled and took a step back, then looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, and she quirked an eyebrow at his question.

"I do," she replied after a moment, nodding her head. "Why?"

"Come with me," he said, then took her hand and led her back into his bedchambers. "Take off your clothes and lie down."

He released her hand and made his way over to the wardrobe, then paused before opening it to look back at her. Larraine was still standing where he had left her, looking confused and a bit wary.

"You said you trusted me," he reminded her.

"I _do_ trust you," she replied, then reached up and pulled the leather strap from her hair. "I'm just... wondering what you're planning in that mischievous brain of yours."

"You'll see," he told her with an impish smile, then returned to his task at hand. He could hear her moving around behind him, and while he would have loved to watch her disrobe he needed to find something which would suit his needs.

Frowning, he pushed aside one outfit after another, none of them sporting anything which came even remotely close to the sort of object he was looking for. He had just about given up when he suddenly thought of something, and he moved aside all of his other clothes until he came to the outfits he wore for formal occasions. Smiling to himself, he ran his fingers along the length of the royal sash accompanying one of the outfits. It was certainly long enough to do the job, and the silken material it was crafted from wasn't likely to cause her discomfort. He carefully removed the sash from the lighter-colored of his two formal outfits, then decided it would be best if he had a second rather than attempting to make just one work for his purposes and grabbed the one from his darker outfit, as well, before turning away from his wardrobe and heading for the bed.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Larraine asked in a sultry voice, and Anduin froze in his steps as soon as his eyes fell upon her. She looked incredibly inviting, stretched out upon his bed on her side, and he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling along the length of her naked body. His gaze lingered a bit upon the curve of her hips and the fullness of her breasts before returning to her smiling face, and he swallowed as a sudden nervousness rose within him.

"I need you on your back," he instructed, averting his gaze from her and instead focusing on removing the decorative lion head clasps which were used to hold on the sashes when he wore them. He heard the covers of his bed rustling softly under the shifting of her weight, but didn't dare look at her until after he had completed his preparations.

"Are you going to tell me what you had in mind, or not?" she teased him, and he finally met her eyes once more as he climbed on the bed and crawled toward her. He knew he lacked the grace she possessed when she did it, but the slight intake of breath he saw her make let him know the effect was much the same as it had been on him before.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, repeating his earlier question to her, then lowered his head to capture her lips in a brief kiss.

"I already said I do," she reminded him, and Anduin kissed her once more before pulling away to sit next to her.

He first raised her right hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, his gaze never leaving hers, and then he carefully wrapped one end of one of the sashes around her wrist and carefully fastened the thin strip of fabric into place with a knot.

"Is that too tight?" he asked, and she shook her head in response.

"No... No, it's fine," she assured him, and his heart pounded a bit harder at the breathlessness of her voice.

Anduin nodded and tied the other end of the sash to his bed, leaving a little slack so that she wouldn't hurt herself if she pulled on her bonds. He then kissed her before repeating the process with her left arm, and once she was secured to his bed he sat back and smiled at her. Larraine returned the smile, but he could tell it was a bit strained. Frowning slightly, he settled down next to her on the bed and kissed her again.

"Do you want me to untie you?" he offered, resting his hand against her bare stomach.

"I'm fine, Anduin," she insisted, shifting around and testing the bonds.

"Are you sure?" he asked, brushing her hair back from her face. He had a feeling that she was uncomfortable with being restrained, as wild and free-spirited as she usually was, so all she had to do was say the word and he would immediately untie her.

"I promise, I'm fine," she repeated, laughing a little, then she let out a grunt of frustration when the sash tied around her wrist prevented her from reaching out to him.

"If you wish for me to untie you, you need only ask," he told her, brushing his lips over hers in the ghost of a kiss. She attempted to capture his mouth with her own but he pulled away with a small chuckle, and then he teased her a few more times before finally allowing her to complete the kiss.

Anduin sighed against her mouth as he kissed her back, moving his hand from the flat plane of her stomach and up her body to gently palm one of her breasts. Larraine gasped softly, and he deftly swept his tongue into her mouth and kissed her thoroughly until they were both left gasping for breath. Sitting back a bit, he allowed his fingertips to gently brush across her smooth, pale skin, his eyes following the path they were taking and making note of each time he reached a particular spot which caused her breath to hitch.

After a while, her shaky breathing and soft sighs got to be too much for him, and he knew he needed more. He wanted to feel her skin against his, the heat of her pressed against his own eager flesh, and he was entirely too overdressed for such things. He let his hand trail along one of her thighs as he stood up, then held her eyes while he undressed. Larraine bit her lip and squirmed a bit as she watched him, then groaned in frustration when her bonds stopped her from reaching toward him.

"Something wrong?" the prince asked his lover, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he slowed down a bit to prolong her anguish.

"I want to touch you," she complained, and Anduin quirked a single eyebrow as his smirk grew wider, a devilish idea suddenly forming in his mind.

"Touch me where, exactly?" he asked, shedding the last of his clothing.

"Everywhere," Larraine replied. Once more she tried to reach out for him, and once more she let out a frustrated whimper when her bonds stopped her.

"Here?" Anduin teased, placing his hand upon his chest. Rather than waiting for an answer, he ran his hand across the lean muscles of his upper body, then slowly let his fingers trail lower until it rested near his navel.

"Or here?"

He watched her carefully all through his teasing, and while the movements of his hand had stopped at his abdomen, her eyes had continued lower. He felt his usual embarrassment threaten to take over, but he was determined to not let his usual, blushing attitude toward sex cause him to falter.

"I see," he said with a nod, then allowed his hand to follow her gaze until he was holding his length. "You want to touch me _here_ , don't you, Larraine?"

"Light, _yes_ ," she groaned in reply, twisting her body a little on the bed in a vain attempt to move closer to him.

Despite the heat he felt burning across his cheeks, Anduin began to slowly run his fingers along the length in his hand. She gasped softly as her eyes widened a bit in surprise at his boldness, but rather than making him feel uncomfortable he felt emboldened by her reaction. He continued to touch himself, and as he did so he watched her reaction. Her eyes had gone dark with lust, and they lingered upon his actions for a while before moving to other parts of his body. His arms, his chest... Each place they lingered he felt like felt like she was visually caressing him., and it made his own lust peak even higher. He knew he wasn't as impressively built as his father, but she didn't seem to care. She loved him just as he was, a fact made even more apparent to him when their eyes met and he could see the deep emotion in them even among the lust.

"Anduin," she groaned helplessly, and he saw her moving out of the corner of his eye. Wondering what she was doing, he reluctantly tore his gaze from hers and let his eyes drink in the sight of her body. Her pale skin was flushed, and she was writing on his bed, her abdomen rising and falling rapidly with each of her breaths. He was surprised to find her legs clenched together, and she was rubbing her thighs against one another in an odd way he didn't quite understand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice coming out in a husky whisper.

"I... I can't really return the favor," Larraine told him, pausing mid-reply to let out another soft groan. "So I'm making due."

Anduin nearly asked what she meant by that, but then she rubbed her thighs together and twisted a bit on the bed, a moan escaping her lips, and he suddenly realized that she was talking about pleasuring herself in from of him, much like he was doing for her.

The scholar in him was fascinated that even though she couldn't use her hands she was still able to find a way to do such a thing – though he imagined it was probably _much_ harder to achieve the proper amount of friction that way. He also realized that she had likely done much the same thing she was doing now many other times before when they were together, as he recalled her writhing under him and moaning in much the same way on many occasions... even when they had been doing nothing more than merely engaging in some rather intense kissing upon his bed. He had never really paid much attention to the movements of her body in the earlier stages of their lovemaking – as engrossed in her kisses and sweet moans and the feeling of her hands in his hair and upon his skin as he usually was – and now he wished he had.

The man in him, however, was now _fully_ aware of her naked body laid out on his bed. He imagined what it would be like if she _could_ properly pleasure herself before him, and the idea of watching as her graceful, slightly calloused fingers danced over the most intimate parts of her made his temperature rise. A sharp pang of need formed deep inside him, and he crawled onto the bed and covered her body with his own, then leaned down and claimed her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

A part of him wanted to allow his baser instincts to take over, to just spread her legs and claim her then and there. The loving part of him wanted to take his time and pleasure her in the gentle manner he usually did, with soft kisses and gentle caresses. It was the more devious part of him that won out, however, and he gently caught her bottom lip between her teeth as he pulled away from their kiss. She whimpered in protest, and Anduin kissed her briefly once more before trailing his lips down along the line of her jaw and to her neck – all the while gently nudging her thighs apart so that he could do for her what she was unable to do for herself.

"You're so wet," he told her once his fingers finally found what they had been searching for between her legs. He inwardly cringed at how obvious the statement was, but his mind was in such a lust-fueled haze he couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"All thanks to you," Larraine replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

Anduin groaned softly and continued kissing her neck, parting her folds in order to slide a single finger inside her. She let out a moan of pleasure and arched her back slightly, and the feel of her bare skin pressing against his forced him to close his eyes and take a deep breath so that he didn't end up losing the control he still had over himself. After a moment, he resumed his actions, kissing a path along her bare skin as he touched her in the most intimate of ways.

Larraine's voice filled his ears as he continued his torturous exploration of her body with his lips and tongue. He noted every moan, every whimper, every soft hitch in her breath, and mentally placed a marker upon the map he was creating in his mind. So far, everything he had read in the book had been fairly accurate. While he discovered she enjoyed the attention he paid to her breasts, though, he still found that sensitive spot along her collarbone garnered one of the more acute reactions from her. By the time his kisses had reached her abdomen, he was using two fingers to pleasure her and he was beginning to worry she might really hurt herself with how much she was pulling at her bonds. He knew he should just untie her and allow the two of them to finish naturally, but something within him _wanted_ to keep her helpless as he brought her to the peak of her pleasure. It scared him a bit, but she hadn't asked him to stop so he decided that – just this once – he would listen to that part of him.

He debated allowing his kisses to continue even farther down her body as he lingered just below her navel, gently scraping his teeth against her soft skin. He had been reading about how one can use their mouth to pleasure a woman, but he hadn't quite finished the chapter and – despite her insistence that he didn't need the book to pleasure her, at all – he wanted to be sure he knew what he was doing so that he didn't accidentally do something which would cause her discomfort. So, instead, he decided to try something else. It was nothing he had read about in any book, but he had theorized on his own that it would be possible to do such a thing... though he had no idea what the outcome of such an act might be.

"Larraine," he softly called her name, and waited until her eyes, hazy with her need, met his. "There is something else I would like to try, but I'm concerned it might cause you discomfort. If it does, simply ask me to stop and I will."

She nodded, her eyes falling closed, then licked her lips briefly before meeting his gaze once more.

"I trust you, Anduin," she told him, repeating her earlier vow of the faith she had in him. Anduin smiled, feeling the love for her in his heart grow even more.

With a nod of his own, he resumed kissing her stomach. His fingers still inside her, he called upon his connection to the Light and carefully brought some of that warm, brilliant energy to his fingertips. Then, concentrating upon her body's reactions, he continued to move his fingers within her. Just as he had hoped, she seemed to enjoy the added sensation. His name fell repeatedly from her lips in a sort of reverent chant, and she began to rock wantonly against his hand. After a bit, he poured a little more of the Light into his touch, and he felt her abdominal muscles quiver under his lips for a few seconds before she suddenly cried out. He briefly worried he'd gone too far, but then he felt her tighten around his fingers and he knew he'd merely succeeded in giving her the exact sort of intense pleasure he'd been aiming for.

While he _had_ touched her intimately before, he'd never experienced what it was like to bring her to completion in that way. He drank in the sight of her entire body shuddering, her face a mask of the purest pleasure as she bit her lip to stifle her moans in case anyone happened to be lingering outside his rooms. Her skin was flushed, and the sun coming in through the window hit the light sheen of sweat upon it in a way that made her look like her skin was made of the softest satin. When she opened her eyes to look at him, their emerald green irises shone brightly, and though it might have been due to tears Anduin knew they were tears of joy. He couldn't think of anything he'd ever seen before which was more beautiful than her at that moment.

The plan had been to kiss his way back up her body, but something in him snapped and instead he immediately went to her lips and kissed her deeply. He was done with the teasing and playing. He wanted to be inside her, to show her his love with every inch of his being. But he also needed to feel her touching him – her fingers in his hair and her nails against his skin as he moved inside her – and so he quickly set to untying her hands.

The left came free easily, but her right hand proved to be move of a problem. He'd been equally careful in tying each of her wrists with his sashes, but with all the pulling she'd done on the bonds she'd somehow managed to make the knot holding her in place grow impossibly tight. Even the emd tied to the bed had gotten tighter, and Anduin growled a little in frustration as he desperately tried to pick the knot loose with his fingers for a bit before resorting to using his teeth.

"I'm fine with just one hand," Larraine told him, her free hand brushing down his side as she kissed his chest.

"We have to get this untied, either way," he protested, feeling not only frustrated in the normal fashion but also sexually, as she continued to touch and kiss his body while he attempted to work out the knot.

A knock at the door of his rooms caused them both to freeze, and soon after they heard the sound of the outer door opening. Anduin quickly jumped off the bed and rushed to close the door to his bedchambers, just barely cutting off the sound of his father's voice calling his name.

"What's he doing here?" Larraine asked in a whisper, her eyes wide with panic.

"I don't know, but it _is_ the middle of the day," Anduin reminded her, keeping his own voice down. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of him."

"Anduin?" came his father's voice once more, followed by a knock on the door, which he was still leaning back against.

"Um... I'm busy, Father," he replied, desperately trying to come up with some excuse to get him to leave. "What is it?"

"I was going to go for a ride," the King of Stormwind replied. "I thought you might like to join me?"

Anduin heard a sputter coming from the bed and looked over to see Larraine covering her mouth with her free hand, trying not to laugh. It took him a second to realize what she found so amusing about the situation, but then it dawned on him that she was actually laughing at his father's choice of words and how they fit in with the current situation.

"I, uh... I think I'll pass today," he replied to his father's question, blushing. "Thank you for offering, though."

"Oh," his father said, and Anduin felt guilty at the note of disappointment in his voice. "Are... Are you sure everything's alright? You've never turned me down for a ride before."

"I'm fine, Father. You just caught me at a bad time."

"I see. Well... Have a nice morning."

Anduin closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. His father was right: he never turned down an offer for them to spend time together before. He hated letting his father down, and though he knew he couldn't come out and tell him the truth about why he was turning down the offer – as that would surely go over _quite_ badly – he figured he could at least attempt to make it up to him.

"Perhaps we could get together and do something later?" he quickly offered before his father had a chance to move away from the other side of the door.

"Of course," Varian replied, and Anduin felt another pang of guilt at the note of disappointment which was still permeating his voice. "I... Yes, I'll see you then."

"I'll come by your rooms in a bit, Father," Anduin told him apologetically, then leaned his head against the door with a weary sigh.

"He's gone," Larraine informed him after several seconds had passed, and Anduin nodded before leaving the door to return to his bed.

"My mother's dagger is with my clothes," she added with a nod toward the pile of clothing near the foot of his bed, and he bent down to retrieve it.

Without a word, he climbed up onto the bed and went to her, then used the dagger to cut the sash tied to her right hand in order to free it. She took the dagger from him and set it aside, then immediately took his face between her hands and kissed him gently.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked quietly, brushing her fingers back through his hair, and Anduin shook his head.

"No... Not yet," he replied, then kissed her. "We haven't finished what we started, after all."

He attempted to kiss her again, but she leaned away from him, and Anduin tilted his head curiously, wondering why she would avoid him like that.

"I told you before, I don't want to come between you and your father," she said, and Anduin smiled a little at her.

"I know," he replied and attempted to kiss her once more, which she accepted. "You're not. He just sounded disappointed and you know how I hate to disappoint him."

Larraine let out a quiet laugh and wrapper her arms around his shoulders. "Anduin, he may be disappointed that you turned down his offer right now, but I'm sure once he realizes _why_ you turned him down he won't feel so bad. In fact, he'll probably feel worse for having interrupted."

"You... You think he knows we're..."

His eyes went wide at the possibility of his father knowing that the two of them were in bed together, though if he'd been anywhere near his room during his little experiment with the Light, he may very well have heard Larraine crying out and figured it out from there.

"No, silly," Larraine corrected him, giggling. "I think he's going to believe that you were in here _alone_ , pleasuring yourself. And, since he _is_ a man, he'll understand why you didn't want to be disturbed."

"Hm, perhaps," he conceded, and though he didn't really want to consider his father thinking about him doing such a thing he knew it was quite preferable to him knowing the truth about what was going on behind the closed door of his bedchambers.

Larraine gave a single nod and tangled her fingers into his hair, then pulled him down until his mouth found hers and began kissing him. Anduin returned each of her kisses, his earlier wild hunger replaced with a gentle passion as they lay together on his bed, and he slid his hand under her back in order to hold her close and feel the heat of her bare skin against his own. After a bit he ran his hand down along her spine until he reached her backside, and he pulled her firmly against him in order to show her just how turned on he was by her. Before he realized what was going on, he found himself on his back, and Larraine giggled as she straddled him and leaned down to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, his hands resting at her waist.

"You didn't seem to be in the mood for a ride this morning," she told him, then leaned closer to his ear to whisper, "so I thought I might go for one instead."

Anduin blinked a little in surprise, then smiled when she pulled away and he saw the blush coloring her cheeks. He sat up slightly to catch her lips in another kiss before she could move entirely out of reach, and she kissed him back only briefly before placing a hand upon his chest and pushing him back down onto the bed. He had been in control of things before, but now it was her turn.

He felt her shift her weight as she moved into position, then closed his eyes and groaned loudly as she lowered herself down onto his length, taking him completely inside her in a single, fluid movement. She was wet and hot and tight and he couldn't imagine a more perfect sensation. He reached for her hips, not so much to guide her but to help her keep her balance as she began to move on top of him.

He opened his eyes to take in the sight of her, and his breath caught at how beautiful she looked. Her long red hair fell around her shoulders in a wild mess, and the ends brushed across her breasts as they gently bounced with each of her movements. She bit her lip and moaned deeply, and he echoed her sounds of pleasure with those of his own when she placed her hands upon his stomach for leverage. Her nails dug slightly into his skin, surely leaving tiny crescent-shaped marks, but he didn't mind. She was wild and free in her passion, her head thrown back and her eyes closed as she quietly called his name... and he couldn't resist that call.

Placing a hand against the small of her back for support, he carefully sat up. She let out a squeak of surprise and immediately grasped his shoulders when she nearly lost her balance and tipped backwards, but Anduin was quick to wrap his own arms around her and keep her from falling.

"I've got you," he told her, then shifted his position as best he could so that he could kneel on the bed with her straddling his lap – though, unfortunately, he wasn't able to do it without breaking the contact between them.

"Yes, you do," Larraine replied against his lips, and she guided him back inside her. "Now and always, Anduin."

Anduin kept one hand against her lower back and tangled the other into her hair, and he held her close as they both began to move. Larraine mirrored his actions, the fingers of one hand tugging slightly at his golden locks while the other grasped as his shoulder and left yet more marks upon his fair skin. The passion of their lovemaking quickly built, and soon they were kissing one another frantically, both racing toward their inevitable climax.

"Anduin," Larraine moaned softly, dragging her nails across his back and tilting her head back in a way that exposed her neck to him. He had learned that this meant she was nearing her peak, and he grasped her backside and pulled her firmly against him, thrusting himself deeply inside her in a desperate bid to push her over the edge before he lost himself completely in her. His lips found her racing pulse and he kissed her there before placing a second kiss upon that sensitive spot just below it, sending her tumbling into ecstasy, and he mouthed a silent confession of love against her skin before joining her with a deep groan.

They continued to stay there for a while, softly kissing and touching each other as their heart rates slowed and the sweat on their bodies began to cool. Eventually, however, they had to change their position, and so they ended up stretched out upon his bed on their sides, facing one another. Anduin reached out to stroke her hair and then let his hand wander over her shoulder and across her breast before finally coming to rest over her heart, and he smiled as he felt it beating beneath his fingers, strong and sure. He still sometimes wondered if he was dreaming when they made love, for he had no idea what he'd done to make her see him as a man worthy of her desire but, whatever the reason, for as long as her heart was beating he would continue to do everything in his power to keep her at his side.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and urged her closer, and Larraine rolled onto her opposite side and snuggled against him with her back pressed to his chest. Anduin held her close, taking her hand in his own and linking their fingers together, and the two of them shared a moment of comfortable silence as they continued to come down from their shared high.

"You should probably get cleaned up and go see your father, like you promised," she finally said after a bit, and he sighed.

"Not yet," he said and kissed her shoulder. "I just want to hold you for a while."

Her hair brushed against his face as she nodded, and she snuggled even closer against him. Anduin kept her hand in his and tightened his arm around her, then gave a start when he felt something brush against his arm and suddenly remembered the ruined sash which was still tied to her wrist and his bed.

"Dammit," he said, reluctantly letting her go and sitting up next to her, running a hand back through his hair. "How am I going to explain that?"

"Explain what? This?" Larraine wondered, holding up her wrist with the torn sash hanging from it. "Tell your father you lost it."

"And if he finds it and asks me why it's cut apart?"

"He won't find it," Larraine assured him with a smile, and she sat up and turned to kiss him. "I'll take the ruined one with me as a sort of... souvenir to remind me about today."

Anduin blushed. "I apologize if you felt uncomfortable with anything I did earlier."

"Did you hear me complain?" she asked, one of her eyebrows raising slightly.

"No," he said, laughing a bit. "Not once."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," she said. "You should know me well enough by now to know that if I don't like something, I'm going to speak up about it."

"You _are_ rather insufferable when you don't like something," Anduin remarked with a teasing smirk, and Larraine smacked him playfully in the shoulder.

"The point is, we'll make sure he has no knowledge of what happened here today. I'll even take the book with me so he doesn't come upon you reading it like I did."

"Actually, I was hoping you might leave it here," he protested.

"Anduin, I told you... you don't _need_ the book," she said. "I would think after what just happened, that would be even more apparent."

"I know I don't _need_ it," he told her, "but there are still some ideas in it that I have yet to read about. Perhaps something else in there will strike my fancy and we can give it a try."

"Fine," she agreed, then held up a finger to him. "But, as I said before, no positions which are going to require me to twist my body into some sort of way where I need to dislocate a limb."

Anduin chuckled and kissed her, wrapping his arm around her waist, then the pulled her back down onto the bed with him, where they resumed their previous position.

"Fair enough," he finally replied to her request, and the two of them spent the better part of the next hour lying contentedly in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, after Larraine had left and he'd bathed and dressed in clean clothes, Anduin set out to find his father. Along the way, he passed by Genn Greymane, and the worgen King gave him a rather knowing smile as they exchanged greetings. Anduin tried to leave before the blush he felt coming on gave him away, but the older man stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I was wondering who had taken my copy of Frenelli's book from the library," Greymane said, keeping his voice low. "Good for you, Anduin."

The man smiled and clapped him on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner before continuing on his way, and Anduin stared after him in shocked horror for a moment. He'd forgotten that his rooms were almost directly across from Greymane's, and part of him wondered just how many of his encounters with Larraine the worgen had overheard in the past few months.

"By the way," Greymane added, turning back to him. "Your secret is safe with me."

He placed a finger to his lips and grinned wolfishly, and Anduin merely offered him a bow of respectful thanks before hurrying off to find a place to hide from his father until he could get his fierce blush under control.


End file.
